Home-Homeward bound
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set at the start of season 3. Blaine is just about to transfer to McKinley, and the New Directions take it upon themselves to welcome him to his new home.


"What - Artie – where are we going?"

"No questions - just follow me." Artie told a very confused Blaine as they hurried through the hallways of McKinley.

They stopped at the door to the auditorium where Artie wheeled around to face Blaine, his head level with Blaine's Warbler tie.

"Go in." he said.

"What? Why?" asked Blaine, who still had no idea what was going on.

"Just go in, all will be explained."

Blaine entered the darkness of the auditorium and saw a lit stage, where a girl stood alone.

"Quinn?"

"Oh, hey, Blaine!" she said, tucking her short hair behind her ear and glancing backstage. "Take a seat." she gestured towards the rows of chairs.

Blaine sat down about halfway along the middle row.

"Blaine," said Quinn, "Seeing as you're transferring soon, and we want you to be happy here and feel welcome and... to say thank you for all you've done not just for Kurt, but for all of us... Kurt and Rachel have already planned their own thing – they couldn't be here right now 'cause of NYADA stuff, but... this is for you, Blaine."

She adjusted her blue skirt and pulled her yellow cardigan around her nervously as the music started.

 _I'm sitting in a railway station_

 _Got a ticket for my destination oh, oh_

Puck walked out from backstage and stood next to Quinn, an arm around her waist.

 _On a tour of one night stands_

 _My suitcase and guitar in hand_

They sang together.

 _And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one man band_

Mike and Santana, in her Cheerios uniform, walked on from the other side.

 _This wave_

 _Is stringing us along_

 _Along_

 _Just know you're not alone_

Blaine smiled.

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 _Every day's an endless stream_

 _Of cigarettes and magazines oh, oh_

Mercedes strolled out to join the group.

 _And each town looks the same to me_

 _The movies and the factories_

 _And every strangers face I see_

 _Reminds me that I long to be_

 _The trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost you can always be found_

Now Finn was there; his voice rising above the rest as he sang with the group. Together their voices were so powerful they sent a chill down Blaine's spine.

He watched his new friends... soon to be new classmates. He smiled, though his eyes were sad.

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

And the rest of the glee club arrived: Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Rory, and Sugar, all backing the lead singers. The people onstage huddled together, arms around eachother, pointing to Blaine and singing directly to him.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah_

 _Where my thought's escaping_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah_

 _Where my music's playing_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah_

 _Where my love lies waiting_

They were all gesturing excitedly for someone backstage to come out.

 _Silently for me_

Suddenly the stage was swarmed from both sides with blazer-clad boys, all smiling, throwing arms around eachother, surrounding the New Directions. The Warblers harmonised perfectly, adding volume and emotion to a song already so powerful.

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _The trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Blaine choked back his tears, eyes glistening, as he watched his friends, old and new; sing their hearts out to him. This wasn't just an amazing song: it was farewell from the Warblers, and acceptance into the New Directions.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah_

 _Where my music's playing_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home_

The Warblers all jumped down from the stage and ran towards Blaine, who was grabbed by the sea of hands and pulled onto the stage.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

By this time, Blaine was crying freely, overwhelmed with gratitude and sadness. He was squashed by the sheer number of hugs, strong hands slapping him on the back.

 _Know you're not alone_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

Blaine stood at the front of the stage, facing his classmates, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I – guys – I –"

They all laughed as he wiped his eyes, unable to stem the flow of tears that just kept coming.

"I – thank you." he said, his voice cracking, "Just – _thank you_. That was truly the best welcome I could have ever asked for."

The New Directions smiled.

"The least we could do." shrugged Finn.

Blaine turned to the Warblers and his tears started afresh. The sea of blazers engulfed him in a giant group hug, leaving Blaine spluttering his thanks in the middle.

"I'm going to miss you guys, _so_ _much_."


End file.
